


Castiel

by Jo_and_jayjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_and_jayjay/pseuds/Jo_and_jayjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural fanfic for those of you fighting depression.  Stay strong. He needs you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel

It's been Fifty years since the accident. He died in a car crash. Out of all the danger in his life, who would have thought Baby would be the one to kill him. Luckily Sam stayed safe. Only for a while though. Without Dean he didn't know what to do. He gave up and had to be moved to a mental care unit in Arkansas. He died 30 years ago at the age of 45 out of a heart attack, induced by shock therapy and overdosing. At least he is with Jess now. He seems happy again finally. I think Dean joins them when I leave. I know that is often recently.  The world has become a hell now that it's bravest hunters are gone. It still has new ones of course.  New hunters fighting the hell out of those, as Dean would say, sons of bitches. I see potential in many. And traveling through time I see the new hunters when they are older. Right now, nobody knows them, they are sad. Those who survive the nightmare of their minds and the torment of others grow up to replace the two amazing brothers. If you are reading this, you are one of them. Stay strong. Survive. In a few years the world is depending on you. You are the next hunters to help save the world. Keep fighting you are to valuable to lose this battle with yourself.   We need you in the years to come to rise with us and strike back against Lucifer. You can do this.  After all, I've seen you do it.  

                                          Good luck. 

                                                           , Castiel.

 


End file.
